


Эльф из квартиры напротив

by Evilfairy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Рэй и Сайкуно собирают сладости.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Эльф из квартиры напротив

**Author's Note:**

> это хэллоуинский драббл, опять почти без пейринга (они симпатизируют друг другу), корпс в кошачьих ушках, уву!  
> написанное не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям, все совпадения случайны, бла-бла

— Что ты имеешь в виду под "не выглядишь страшно"? У меня костюм человека, я ужасаю, Рэй, — сказал Сайкуно, когда они встретились у подъезда. Рэй не нравилась его повседневная одежда, и это даже было обосновано, но все же... 

У него был костюм призрака с прошлого Хэллоуина, но его забрала Лили для того, чтобы пойти куда-то с Майклом, изображавшим всадника без головы. Тост сказал, что не отдаст свой костюм мафиози, и Сайкуно сначала было нацепил себе на голову цветок, чтобы изображать дух природы, но цветок падал и падал, так что Сайкуно просто... смирился?... 

В конце концов, они и так были монстрами, зачем им костюмы?

Рэй оделась в ведьму. Это было глупо, ведь она и без этого была ведьмой, но она даже нашла метлу, которую прижимала к груди вместе с корзинкой в виде тыквы.

— Тост не придет, у него озарение в его расследовании, так что думаю, что он либо сидит на столе в позе Эл, либо убежал в лес выть на луну. Оборотни, — развел руками Сайкуно. 

Рэй не расстроилась. Тост всегда мог определить, если она сделала какую-то гадость, и пошалить рядом с ним редко удавалось. Что ж, это означало, что они с Рэй шли просить сладости вдвоем. 

Их община нелюдей была довольно крупной и разношерстной. Самой крупной в Лос-Анжелесе, если честно. И каждый Хэллоуин все собирались ночью на большой шабаш, а перед этим кто-то обязательно ходил и собирал сладости (и волшебные безделушки, с которыми можно было повеселиться на шабаше). Обычно это были Рэй с Сайкуно. Это была традиция: эльф и ведьма собирают сладкий налог в ночь всех святых. 

Так что они отправились снизу вверх. Сайкуно нес корзинку, а Рэй очаровательно болтала, приветствуя, угрожая и приглашая приходить на шабаш ровно в полночь. Корзинка становилась все тяжелее, и Сайкуно чувствовал, что травмирован тем, сколько раз неодобрительно посмотрели на его отсутствие костюма. 

Они поднялись на предпоследний этаж, где были квартиры Тоста, Сайкуно, Лили и Поки. А еще квартира их нового соседа, от которого у Сайкуно бежали мурашки по коже, потому что тот был... демоном. 

Сайкуно считал себя эльфом широких взглядов и не хотел быть предубежденным. Но этот парень был вроде как жутким? С этими его рогами и страшной маской? Он выглядел так, будто отмечал Хэллоуин круглый год. 

— Я знаю, ты боишься, — сказала Рэй. — Мы можем не заходить к нему, он все равно не знает о нашей традиции. 

Сайкуно на секундочку соблазнился этой мыслью, но все же покачал головой. 

— Это будет невежливо, особенно после того, как Лили подарила ему пирог с сельдереем. 

— Она хотела как лучше...

— Никто не любит пироги с сельдереем.

Рэй вздохнула. Они позвонили, очень долго было тихо. Потом наконец раздались неуверенные шаги, дверь распахнулась и на пороге возник их демонический сосед. В своей жуткой маске, но с милейшими кошачьими ушками на голове. И даже с хвостом.

Сайкуно замер, прижимая корзинку к себе. Демон тоже замер, изумленно глядя на них. 

— Привет, — радостно воскликнула Рэй. — Счастливого Мяулуина! Конфета или жизнь? — она наставила на него волшебную палочку. 

Демон сглотнул и осторожно рассмеялся самым очаровательным смехом, что Сайкуно когда-либо слышал.

— Я думаю, отдам вам конфеты.

— Это мудрое решение, — сказал Сайкуно осторожно. И тут же привлек к себе все внимание. 

— О, а, — глубокомысленно сказал демон. — Ты эльф из квартиры напротив. 

— Я эльф из квартиры напротив, — согласился Сайкуно. 

— Я Корпс. 

— Сайкуно.

Они уставились друг на друга. 

— А я Рэй и вообще-то жду конфеты. 

— Можете зайти, пока я ищу. 

Квартира Корпса не была украшена к Хэллоуину, да и в целом ничем не напоминала адское логово. Почему вообще кто-то решил, что демон должен жить в адском логове? 

Они прошли за ним на кухню. 

— Это на тебе костюм человека? — проницательно спросил Корпс. 

— Да, — обрадовался Сайкуно и тут же поспешно прикрыл улыбку рукой. — Я рад, что хоть кто-то догадался. 

Рэй закатила глаза. 

— Люди внушают ужас, — авторитетно заявил Корпс, а он вообще-то был демоном. 

Он нашел две шоколадки и отдал им, разведя руками. 

Они уже почти вышли из квартиры, а Рэй так и не сказала привычного "приходите на шабаш в полночь". Позже Сайкуно не мог объяснить, какого черта он сделал, но он развернулся и, чуть не врезавшись в Корпса, произнес:

— Приходи на шабаш сегодня в полночь. 

И Корпс со смешком ответил: 

— Приду.


End file.
